The Puzzle
by AppleJR
Summary: Nine great wizard and witches live on a boat searching for an island as a home, and as a school. They find one and begin to build when everything begins to go wrong, one dies, three go missing, and five go into a coma.


**Chapter 1**

**A New Beginning**

"Wake up Harry we are almost there."

"What, huh, who, oh sorry, I must have dosed off there for a minute," Harry said, "So were almost there. Did we lose anything or anyone?"

"No," Hermione replied, "But we all are hoping that we don't hit some rocks on our way to the island."

"What the heck, were did that come from. Get the kids and get in the lifeboat, we'll take care of this, and Hermione, Jane be sure all the kids are safe," Harry urged as he put the kids in the lifeboat.

"Come on kids, stay calm, don't cry, we'll be home soon," Jane frustratingly said to calm the kids.

"Okay kids were here now please stop crying, now look the krakan, oh, uh, no! Kids lets go get some wood for a fire," Hermione sadly mumbled.

Later that day Harry, Ron, and Tim all washed ashore all beaten and bruised. Harry was pale as the sandy beach. Ron was covered in bloody and blue circles that spanned his whole body, and Tim had a black eye and was bleeding from cuts that appeared in the most random places.

"Oh Harry, Tim, Ron, you're all okay. Harry what are you holding?" Hermione asked fearful of the deep blue shadowy sphere.

"It's the krakan's eye but, our boat is gone, unless we can go get it and fix it," Harry replied.

"Then lets go, we need some transportation to go fishing," Ron urged, "Because I'm hungry."

"Well we need the hover car, and the life boat because we need some extra help," Harry replied, "Oh Jane take care of the kids, they seem to love you."

As Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Tim loaded up Jane was waving goodbye saying, "Pleas don't get attacked again."

All of them waved and said, "We'll try not to."

They were off with Harry, and Hermione in the hover car because they were the one's who knew how to fly it, and the other two in the lifeboat as the lifeboat was being pulled by the car.

"Okay, Hermione use the levitation spell. Ron you use the invisible platform spell. Tim you help Ron, and I will help Hermione with levitating," Harry ordered, "1, 2, 3, go."

The boat was slowly being lifted out of the water, draining every drop, and as it did so Tim and Ron cast the invisible platform spell, and the boat crashed to just above the surface of the water. The speed of the car to land was a slow pace to keep the boat on and not lose all the passengers.

"You made it, how was it, was it hard. TELL ME!"

"It was hard, but we made it, now lets get fixing the boat, we need it," Harry replied exhausted, "Oh, Jane, Tim go fishing in the lifeboat, we need some food."

"Okay!" They both responded.

"Oh Hermione Don't put your tools in the sand, you'll ruin them," Harry added.

The fish got finished off and they started to get ready for bed. Bedtime was especially needed for the children who had dosed off in the dancing flame light.

"I hope we make our deadline, that is in a few weeks," Ron said.

"Deadline for what?" Harry Replied.

"Oh. Making the school, making our homes, thinking of names for our groups at the school."

"Oh. That deadline, I thought you meant the making of _the puzzle_!" Harry whispered intensely.

"What the heck was that," Tim wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Ron replied.

"It must be the girls, because I smell food," Harry added, "So we had better get up as quickly as we can."

They sped out of their beds and dressed as fast as possible. The boat door was still open for them to burst out of.

"Good morning," Hermione cheerfully said, "Did you have a good nights sleep?"

"Yes," All of them said in their forced cheerful morning voice.

"What do you want for breakfast? Because I went into our food storage and none of the food got wet." Hermione asked even more cheerfully.

"I'll Have cereal," Tim replied.

"I'll Have French toast, with sausage," Harry said.

"Can I have bacon and eggs," Ron asked.

"Sure, It will be done in a minute," Hermione replied beginning the orders.

Peacefully they ate their food and watched the sun rise higher in the sky.

"Ah what a beautiful day. Well I'd better get started," Harry thought aloud.

"Come on! Why won't this stupid spell work for crying out loud." Hermione said to herself as her work began, "Finally it worked."

By the end of the day they all were exhausted and they were halfway done. Their houses began to have their personality and their special gifts. Harry's being like a forest. Hermione's like a lake. Ron's acting like an erupting volcano. Tim's sinking into the ground forming a cave. Jane's looking to the sunrise at anytime being the lighthouse at night literally.

Night fell and sleep overtook them in their half-finished houses, stars blazing overhead. Silence screamed across the land as the secret began to unfold. Metal began to fly and form; light bulbs put in their place, and wood meeting metal and brick. The unknown controller of this spell hacked a most scheming laugh over the land.

As the spell ended silence again overtook the land and pushed away the intruder to it's hiding place. The sun broke the morning sky with a glow above all glows. Waves crashed on the shore and animals began to squirm. Their waking came suddenly as lightning through their souls surprised about the surroundings.

"What in the world happened while we were asleep?" Tim shot at the others.

"I don't know, but I'm just as confused as you are. But hey, we don't have to do any more work, and we especially don't have to live in the boat anymore," Hermione added as a bonus standing at her front door.

After checking out all the houses they all go prepare lunch and for themselves and us.

"Okay," They all say, including me.

"What did you say Austin?" Harry and the others ask me all confused.

"Okay," I say, "Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay."

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, he said his first word," Harry says, "And they're only two."

"Okay, okay, okay," All of us kids begin to chant.

"That's so wonderful, they can finally speak," Hermione adds.

All of them walked into the school and decide who gets what classroom to teach in. Class one was left for herbology/biology, and Megan to teach there. Two was for potions/cooking, Jack being the teacher. Tim got classroom three for Defense Against Evil. Transfiguration was for Hermione in room Four. The Charms class was room five and Jane teaching there. Six was the sports field and Ron taught that. Finally was room seven with my dad teaching magical/mythical creatures, and classroom eight and nine were the extra class to have new teachers to hire.

After we all checked out the school, us kids were put to bed while our parents partied because of the finish of Zardiacle, which is the name of our school. They had fun drinking apple juice out of wineglasses mixed with fruit that get you acting drunk. They had a peaceful night after they had finished their concoction.


End file.
